Skullgirl Danielle
by G-Power
Summary: Danielle is the daughter of Painwheel and Razor who possesses the implantion of the synthetic Buer Drive and Gae Bolga parasites and infused with experimental Skullgirl blood, transforming her into the monster. Fueled by her emotions, she draws her power from her pain in order to obtain the Skull Heart.
1. Chapter 1

After destroying the Skull Heart to be free from enslaving by anoyne else, Painwheel returns home to be reunited with her parnets. Instead of welcoming her home, she was only to be shunned by her own parents. Feeling sad and depressed, Brain Drain was very disappointed and wants her to return to the lab for her failure. But Painwheel's eyes glow like the skullgirl's and went back to the lab to fight Brain Drain. Years later, Painwheel has settled her new life in a relationship with the experiement Razor in the Anti-Skullgirls Lab. The two were married and had a daughter named Danielle whom they raised to keep their lives a secret from her.

Years later, Danielle was now fifteen year old schoolgirl who goes to the same school as her mother went with her best friend Christine. They were sitting in the back of the room watching their teacher, Ms. Victoria writing a new school lesson on the board.

"Man, I'm so bored," Danielle whispered to Christine. "I wish I was back at home relaxing on my bed or even go to the beach to soak some waves."

"Come on, Dani," Christine whispered back. "School is not that bad. But I do wish the bell ring for lunch."

"Easy for you to say," Danielle snapped. "You're the smartest student in the entire school. Also, I heard rumors that there's a new Skullgirl out there."

"Skullgirl?" Christine echoed. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," Danielle replied with a shrug. "But all I know is that she's evil."

Christine's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it. Last night, I had a strange dream of myself walking to a mysterious room filled with skulls and there was a floating artifact that shaped like a skull in the middle of the room saying this it your fate."

"Hmm, I see." Danielle said, understanding her friend's dream. "Maybe its one of those destiny fate stuff. A lot of people have those."

"Do you have that?" Christine asked.

"Something like that, but it's too complicated to tell." Danielle replied. But inside, she had felt something her own destiny a lot more difficult than usual.

Before Christine could ask more, the bell rang and every student ran out of the classroom. Christine and Danielle grabbed their backpacks and headed to the cafeteria. After lunch and the rest of the boring classes, Danielle went to her locker just before her eyes glowed red and quickly puts her hands over her head. Once she finds herself inside her dark mind, she was confronted by a mysterious figure with a visible brain.

"You…will…return…to…me!" the robotic voice coming from the figure called out. "And…I…will…find…YOU!"

"Stop, no!" Danielle shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Finally, Danielle returned to reality to see only a group of students staring at her as they think she's crazy or something's wrong. Immediately, Christine came to grab Danielle and run off out of the school. Walking home from school, Danielle became silent all the way.

"Dani, what happened back there?" Christine asked. "And please don't say nothing. Remember, we're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Alright." Danielle sighed. "But remember you ask. Ever since I was new to the school, I started to see this strange person whose name himself Brain Drain telling me that he'll find me."

"Okay, I don't know who Brain Drain is." Christine admitted. "But why would he found you?"

"I don't know." Danielle shrugged. "But I'm sure my mom would know something about it."

"Good." Christine replied. "See you later."

As Danielle entered the Anti-Skullgirls Lab, she spotted her mother baking the chocolate cake and other fancy deserts with Razor. Danielle sneakily went upstairs to change from her school uniform into her baggy, off-white trousers and lavender tights with a small, lavender breastplate that supported with red that fastened to form a crisscross pattern on her back. Then, she felt something inside her body as if it wants to come out. Danielle turned to her mirror to see a large sharp pinwheel-like set on her spinal back and blood pumping on her skin. She puts her hands on her head again to hear that metallic voice in her head.

_Your body seems to have full Skullgirl blood, my dear. As well as having two synthetic parasites in you. Obey Lab Zero. Find the Skullgirl and retrieve the Skull Heart to me unlike your failure mother. _The metallic voice spoke.

Danielle's eyes glowed red and quickly ran downstairs to find her parents in the dining room preparing dinner.

"MOM! DAD!" Danielle called out in a guttural voice.

"Dani, you don't have to yell." Painwheel said.

"And what's wrong with your voice?" Razor asked.

Painwheel and Razor both turned around to see her daughter's appearance and gasped of what they saw. They tried to keep it a secret from her daughter, but she seems to notice about her body mutation. So, they know it's time to tell their daughter the truth.

"What's happening to me?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, have you keep hearing voices on your mind?" Painwheel asked gently.

"Yes." Danielle replied. "But that voice belongs to…"

"…Brain Drain." Razor spoke with a growl.

"How do you two know his name?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Because your father and I were once controlled by him when I was your age." Painwheel responded. "When we were your age, the nurse named Valentine brought me and your father to Lab Zero to turn us into experiment projects, but we broke free of Brain Drain's control and destroy the Skull Heart." A single tear come from her eye. "When I went home to see my parents, they saw me as a monster and I left to live in the Anti-Skullgirls Lab."

"I'm sorry, guys." Danielle said. "But I'll find that Skull Heart and destroy for you both."

"I hope so." Painwheel said with a worried tone. "I heard the new Skullgirl has been born. She's at New Medrian inside the Grand Cathedral."

"Okay, but what does the Skull Heart do?" Danielle asked in confusion. "And who's Valentine that you were telling me about?"

"If your heart is pure, then you'll get a wish without any trouble." Razor explained. "But if your heart is impure, then you'll transform into a Skullgirl."

"And Valentine was the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives." Painwheel explained. "After her new life occurred, she has a daughter named Laura, who is also a nurse." She showed a picture of Valentine's daughter Laura smiling next to Painwheel. "She is following the same motives like your mom, but she's less selfish as Valentine."

"Okay, I've got it." Danielle said with a nod.

"Danielle, be safe." Painwheel reminded, hugging her.

Danielle gave her mother a tight hug. "I will."

Then, she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Danielle was spotted by a group of female animal gang with their boss in the middle. Danielle remembers the girl's eyes from old cartoons, but finds her a more challenging person.

"Hey there!" the girl said with a wave. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"I'm…Danielle." Danielle replied.

"Danielle? Never heard of you." Sarah said boastly.

"I'm Painwheel's daughter." Danielle responded. "She's used to be created here."

"Painwheel?" Sarah echoed. Her eyes were wide open. "You are her daughter? If you are, show me what you got." She got into her battle stance as her gang backed her up.

"You're _so_ on!" Danielle smiled.

Sarah sends out two mini-bombs at Danielle and put out her gun to shoot bullets three times. Danielle spins her bladed pinwheel as a copter to allow her to fly to avoid Sarah's toys and quickly uses her pinwheel to wind up as a attack once she continues to send out launching spikes out of her hands. Sarah tries to use her gunblade or sending one of her girls to attack, but Danielle was too fast and powerful to defeat. Danielle pulls out large spikes out of her knees and elbows to stand on and starts charging towards Sarah with her pinwheel spinning and shredding the grounded Sarah, knocking her out.

"You're not bad, but I hope we meet again." Danielle commented.

Once Danielle left the lab, Sarah let out a grin as she and her gang went into the dark hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Little Innsmouth, Danielle was being spotted by a feral catgirl who was jumping from the roof of a restaurant and landed in front of her. Danielle finds her strictly competitive especially as if someone has razor-sharp claws and bone-like stitches.

"I'm Kimlinh." The catgirl said. "You are a _wheel_ pain."

"Don't tempt me." Danielle warned.

"Oh. Someone's sensitive." Kimlinh said mockingly. "Get ready for a fight between catgirl and monster."

"I've warned you!" Danielle said.

Kimlinh thrusts her head toward Danielle but Danielle jumped to attack Kimlinh with her pinwheel as it spins rapidly. Kimlinh delivers two successive kicks at Danielle while standing on her hands three times and her head tries to attack Danielle by biting her with her sharp teeth but Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to back it off. Kimlinh's head went back to her body and continues to perform upward kicks at Danielle. Danielle then begin to charge at Kimlinh as she pulls out large spikes out her elbows and knees to stand on while she slips the pinwheel to spin faster to shred Kimlinh. Getting up, Kimlinh puts Danielle in a yarn ball of her own muscle mass. To finish her off, Danielle grabs Kimlinh by the neck and slammed face hard into the ground.

"You were pretty good for a cat." Danielle commented. "See ya, kittycat."


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at her home community Maplecrest, Danielle had spotted her main target: the nurse named Laura. Laura was counting how many Medici families she can bring to the Skullgirl, but she was focus about her mother she never knows that struggle in the memories.

"Mother…the Skull Heart…" Laura muttered with a shaking tone. "What does that all means? Kira has a lot of explaining to do once I finish this job."

"LAURA!" Danielle shouted.

Laura spun around to see Danielle and let out a surprising gaze on her face as her eyes trailed from top to bottom to look at her monstrous appearance.

"You're the daughter of Valentine who took my mother's life away from life!" Danielle shouted. "Now you must pay!"

"Well, if it isn't Subject O-85 that Brain Drain had told me about." Laura said with a smile. "But your name is Danielle. It's been swell, but I'm busy. So leave me alone."

"NO WAY!" Danielle yelled. "I don't take orders from him or you!"

"No?" Laura echoed with a shock. "Brain Drain is supposed to control you. Access code: 40F-30-50! I order you to forget you ever saw me."

Before Danielle could attack or reply, she placed her hands on her head in great pain once she transported into a dark gloomy version of Maplecrest. She spotted Brain Drain coming to her direction and slowly back away from him, but he is still continue to walk.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Danielle shouted.

"Code accepted." Brain Drain spoke in his metallic tone. "I've been watching you from your birth. I always knew that you'll be my perfect project unlike your pathetic mother."

"I don't care!" Danielle hollered. "I want to show Laura how it feel the pain for what her mother did to mine!" Then, she felt something as if her blood was detecting very mysterious from Laura. "What's this? I can sense the Skullgirl's aura on Laura!"

"That doesn't matter, Danielle." Brain Drain spoke again. "You will serve me, even if I have to do it by force."

Brain Drain uses his incredible psychic powers to create a illusion of another Danielle that is fully controlled with a black-and-lavender version of Danielle's outfit and pinwheel.

"Battle Engage." Dark Danielle stated as she got into her battle stance.

"You gonna lose!" Danielle said with a growl.

Danielle tries to attack the Dark Danielle by launching numerous spikes out of her hands. Dark Danielle had block the attack, but was damaged by Danielle's pinwheel driving through her and got her face slammed hardly into the ground as Danielle grabs her by the neck. Getting up, Dark Danielle pulled out spikes from her knees while jumping and then uses her bladed pinwheel to charge towards Danielle. To finish her dark self, Danielle pulls out large spikes out her elbows and knees to stand on as she slips her blade pinwheel under her and then starts charging towards her dark self in her spikes with her pinwheel spinning as it begins shredding the grounded Dark Danielle into injured pieces.

After defeating Brain Drain's psychic illusion, her dark mind went back to clear and normal and Danielle quickly faced Laura with her fierce look on her face.

"You'll still here?" Laura angrily growled. "Leave at once!"

"I said NO, Laura!" Danielle hollered. "I broke Brain Drain's Command Protocol so I'm free from his control!" Her anger melted away once she let out a slight grin. "Besides, I can feel the Skullgirl aura on you. My mother even defeated your mom when she was the Skullgirl."

"WHAT?!" Laura yelled as she took one step back. "My own mother was the Skullgirl? But I don't even have or remember my mother! And how do you know that I've been hanging out with Kira too long?" She shook her head and sends Danielle a dead glare. "Come to the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity and we'll settle this there. The Skullgirl will be waiting. See you there."

Watching Laura leaving out of her sight like a ninja, Danielle was shocked and confused to hear Laura's response. She doesn't know her own mother after her sudden death back in the past. She shook her head and quickly ran after Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at Little Innsmouth as the night falls, Danielle was still tracking the Skullgirl aura on Laura but lost scent of her once she saw her best friend Christine walking in the opposite direction, but she noticed that her hair was completely different. Instead of straight blonde hair, her hair was darker purple and moving itself into tendril.

"Christine!" Danielle waved.

"Danielle!" Christine waved back.

Once they ran to each other, they stopped to look at their new appearances.

"What happened to your hair?" Danielle asked.

"It change from blonde to purple because my dad was a parasite and my mom was his host." Christine replied. "But it's a long story to tell. What happened to your body?"

"My mother has two synthetic parasites and experimental Skullgirl blood inside of her which passed on to me." Danielle responded.

"Well, we both changed." Christine said she got into her battle stance. "But let's see which one of us is best."

"This is gonna be fun, Christine." Danielle smiled in delight.

Danielle launches her blade pinwheel towards Christine but Christine uses her hair to block the attack. While Danielle pulled out large spikes out her elbows and knees to stand on and starts charging towards Christine as her bladed pinwheel started to spinning and shredding her best friend, Christine uses her hair to curl herself into a sharp spiked ball and roll forward towards Danielle. Once Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to attack swifty, Christine uses her hair to stick her arms out and her hair turns into gator teeth as it bites Danielle. To finish her off, Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to grab onto Christine and charges with a powerful punch.

"Thanks for the fight, Christine." Danielle said with a smile. "But I've got to defeat the Skullgirl."

"Good luck." Christine said, winking her left eye. "See you back at home."


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Danielle had entered the Cathedral and was confronted with Laura and the starnge nun. She stood still to wait to see if Laura will attack or the nun will do a sneak attack, but she does find the nun as dangerous or malicious.

"Well, you're finally here." Laura said with a growl. "Now I order you to tell me about my mother and the Skullgirl aura on me."

"Heh." Danielle smirked. "My blood is resonating with the experimental Skullgirl blood just like my mother. The closer I get to her, the stronger my psyche becomes."

"Amazing!" Laura gasped. "And my mother?"

"Plus, your mother Valentine was the Skullgirl because what she did to my mother for turning her into a monster."

"Lady Laura, let us dispose of this aberration at once." The nun said, stepping in the conservation.

"No, I'll do it!" Laura said, stopping the nun from her tracks. "Look, I may not know my mother, but I really want to shut Danielle down for her, Charlotte. After all, I am Valentine's daughter."

"Very well." Charlotte agreed.

"I'm going to cut you into pieces!" Danielle yelled.

Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to shred Laura, but Laura jumped in the air and dash back and forth like that of a heartrate scanner once she sent Danielle a powerful scanner flatline with her bonesaw. Getting up, Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to shred Laura some more and launching spikes from her hands. Laura then uses various nursery tools combined her ninja skills and delivers a volley of 7 scalpels towards Danielle as well as sending a deadly purple needle that gave Danielle a poison effect on her. To finish Laura and saving herself from the poison effect, Danielle uses her bladed pinwheel to launch toward her as it spins faster.

"Excellent battle!" Laura said as she was struggling to get up. "I had my doubts, but you are ready to challenge Kira. Go! She's in the catacombs below."

"But I hope we can be friends." Danielle said, walking away with a grin. "Besides, our moms maybe enemies, but I don't see that way with you after that battle we have."

"You're right." Laura agreed with a smile. "We'll meet again."


	7. Chapter 7

With bravery, Danielle had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Danielle once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Skullgirl, I'm here to destroy you for the honor of my mother!" Danielle shouted.

"My name is Kira and I can see that." the Skullgirl spoke as if she's sensing rage through Danielle's heart. "How curious: you're the daughter of a girl who was made as a monster. Yet you still wish to be one?"

"This is my choice!" Danielle yelled. "Tearing the Skull Heart is my true path to help my mother!"

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Danielle looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"I hope I find your fate amusing, monster?" Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her.

"Go to hell!" Danielle stated.

Danielle begins to charge forth and use her bladed pinwheel to shred the Skullgirl numerous times and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Danielle continues to fight her off with using her bladed pinwheel. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to crush Danielle with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Danielle charged forward again and her pinwheel spins faster to injure Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Danielle launched a powerful spike out of her knee to damage towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to let out a final powerful long spike out of her back straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Danielle was confronting the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. She was wondering about making her wish, but she had to think for a moment.

_The Skull Heart…this is why mother's life was taken away from her from the start._ Danielle thought. _My mother was a girl who only wants to see my grandparents again but they refuse to accept her as their daughter. Sorry, mom. I can't destroy the Skull Heart._

"Skull Heart! I wish my grandparents will accept my mother who she really is!" Danielle hollered.

"Helping your mother is pure." The Skull Heart spoke. "But your fate with Lab Zero will remain at your future purpose."

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Danielle was relieved for not transforming into the evil Skullgirl and had enjoyed the fight she had with Kira. With a cheerful smile, she went to home once they headed out of the church.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Danielle arrived at Maplecrest and halted at Painwheel's house which makes Painwheel very frightened and scared as she remembers the time she visits here. Danielle tries to explain her mother to be confident and slowly knock the door. Once Painwheel's parents opened the door, they both gave Painwheel a tight hug for not seeing her for a long time.

But the moment was short-lived once Brain Drain showed up.

"Danielle, you must return to Lab Zero at once or else." Brain Drain ordered.

Smirking, Painwheel and Danielle walked toward him as they were about to attack him.

"You can't control us, Brain Drain." Painwheel stated.

Then, their eyes glowed bloody red and got into their battle stance.

"Because…you're dead once we defeat you!" Danielle yelled with a grin.


End file.
